May and Wally
by WitChan
Summary: MayxWally. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Hoenn, a girl named May is skipping her way out of Oldale Town, smiling and humming. A week ago, she finished her journey after beating more powerful trainer at a Battle Frontier. Before that, she defeated the Elite Four at the Pokemon League, which was extremely difficult. She battled other tough trainers, including the Gym Leaders and her friends.

Speaking of her friends, she sees one of them tying his shoes, stopping her tracks as she smiles. His name is Wally.  
They fought in battle a few times and May won them all. The last battle she had with him was the hardest of them all.

She developed a crush on Wally. She didn't tell her other friends, and family, about it. Every time she thinks about  
him, they had sex, wild sex where Wally thrusts her cunt all day.

Noticing May, Wally stands up and says, "Hi, May!"

"Hi, Wally," May said seductively.

"Is something wrong, May? Your voice changed," Wally asked.

After moving towards the younger trainer, May touches his shoulder and replies, "Nothing's wrong, Wally."

"I see."

"Say, you wanna battle?"

"Sure, May. I'll beat you this time, just watch," Wally accepted.

"We'll see about that, Wally," May said.

After May steps back, she releases a shiny Blaziken with Speed Boost as Wally releases Swampert. Then, Wally yells  
Earthquake before May orders her Blaziken to score a critical hit with Hi Jump Kick. The Blaziken fails to expose Swampert's weak spot with the powerful move. Next, the Swampert shakes the ground with his hands, instantly knocking Blaziken out.

"Go, Goodra!" May said, entering a shiny Goodra in battle. "Power Whip, Goodra!"

"Freeze her with an Ice Beam, Swampert!"

The Goodra goes for Power Whip, but misses as Swampert fires a beam of ice at her. Then, the trainers mention the  
same moves to their Pokemon before. The Goodra attemps another Power Whip, and she finally hits him where he blacks out.

"Nice one, Goodra!" May exclaimed.

"Noivern!" Wally said, sending Noivern out of his pokeball. "Go for a Draco Meteor, Noivern!"

"Avoid Draco Meteor and go for a Dragon Pulse, Goodra!"

The Goodra fails to dodge Draco Meteor, then she blacks out as May cursed. Next, May releases a Mamoswine and Wally  
yells, "Try to scorch her with Fire Blast!"

"Ice Shard!"

Ice Shard is enough to knock Noivern out. Wally's next Pokemon is a Dragonite. He tells him to use Fire Blast before  
May orders another Ice Shard from Mamoswine. Thanks to Multi Scale, Ice Shard doesn't deliver massive damage to Dragonite.  
The Dragonite hits back with Fire Blast, knocking Mamoswine out.

"You can do this, Weavile!" May said, releasing Weavile.

"Extremespeed, Dragonite!" Wally commanded.

"Ice Shard, Weavile!"

The Dragonite's Extremespeed doesn't do much to help Wally, sadly. As for Weavile's Ice Shard, it knocks Dragonite  
out. Wally's fourth Pokemon is a Machamp and he orders him to smack Weavile with Dynamic Punch. After the Weavile forces to hit Machamp with Ice Punch, Machamp strikes back with a hard-hitting Dynamic Punch, ending Weavile.

"Go, Aerodactyl!" May said, entering Aerodactyl to face Wally's Machamp.

After a Bullet Punch from Machamp, the Aerodactyl retaliates with Aerobatics, knocking Machamp into oblivion. Then,  
Wally releases a shiny Floatzel and demands her to attack Aerodactyl with Aqua Jet. She does, which successfully stops Aerodactyl. May's final Pokemon, Jolteon, goes in battle, and she orders the Jolteon to zap Floatzel with Thunderbolt.

"Use another Aqua Jet, Floatzel!"

The Floatzel lungs at Jolteon with quick speed, easily smacking her with a critical hit. After that, the Jolteon  
faints Floatzel with Thunderbolt.

"End this, Gardevoir!" Wally said, exiting Gardevoir out of her pokeball. "Go for Psychic!"

"Shadow Ball, Jolteon!"

The Jolteon hurls a shadowy blob at Gardevoir and Gardevoir survives it as she retaliates with Psychic, ending the  
battle as Wally pumps his fist.

"Alright, I did it! I finally beat you!" Wally exclaimed.

"Congrats, man," May said.

"That was our greatest battle, May. Not because I won, mind you," Wally said.

"I agree, Wally," May said as she and Wally put their Pokemon back inside their pokeballs. "By the way, I wanna tell  
you this."

"What is it, May? Another battle?"

"No, Wally. I... I... Oh, I can't do it!" May said. Then, she runs off, leaving Wally confused.

A few days later, Wally spots May inside Petalburg Forest and he rushes to her, saying, What's up, May."

Turning around, May says, "Hey, Wally. About that day..."

"You mean the one where I beat you in a battle?"

"Yeah, that one," May replied.

"I was thinking about at home, May, and wondering what you were going to say to me," Wally said.

"Wally... What I'm trying to say is that... I... love you..." May said.

"Y-You do..." Wally said, looking surprised.

"Yes," May said, touching Wally's hands with hers.

Giving him a kiss, she let go of his hands, using her body to press his as she moves her tongue toward his. Then,  
she swirls it around, moaning as she digs her hands inside Wally's pants and squeezes his ass. Wally responses as he slaps May's ass, moving his tongue fast as he and May shut their eyes together. May can feel Wally's cock erect.

Wally's happy that someone loves him and it's his best friend. As for May, she could have confessed her love to him  
after their battle against one anothe.r Also, she's glad that Wally didn't reject her.

Now, Wally pushes May on the ground as they continue kissing. May still had her hands on Wally's ass. Speaking of  
Wally, he rubs May's right cheek, getting his asshole fucked fingered by May. Then, she rubs his back, moaning louder.

Saliva drips out of their mouths as it guides to the ground, which makes their action better. May's thinking about  
something that'll make her fun with Wally better, but she'll do that later. Right now, they're kissing each other  
passionately.

Fifteen minutes later, May and Wally break their kiss, smiling at one another. Both didn't expect their kiss to last  
long, but it was sexy.

"Wally," May said.

"What is it, May?" Wally asked.

"Fuck me," May replied.

"As you wish, May. I'll do anything for you," Wally said.

"Oh, Wally..." May said, dripping a tear outside her eye.

The trainer get off each other as they begin to take their clothes off, showing each naked part of their body. Then,  
May lies on the ground, opening her legs as Wally sits next to her. Next, he raises her right legs, then plunges his dick inside her pussy to fuck her.

Getting her pussy banged, May moans once again. Her breasts were bouncing. To them, they love the feeling from their private parts, especially May. Now, she squeezes her nipples as she begs Wally to go faster, which he does. Wally refuses to stop and May knows it by the look on his face.

"Man, this is good..." Wally said.

"I fully agree, baby..." May said.

"May... I love you... I don't want you to die..." Wally said.

"I won't die, Wally... I promise..." May said. "Lay on me... and keep fucking me..."

"Okay, love..." Wally said.

Wally lies on May, still thrusting her pussy as he makes loud grunt sounds. This is a moment that they'll remember  
for the rest of their lives.

May and Wally finally cum, then May tells Wally to end this. He does as the two pant with joy. Then, May suggests  
that they should take nap here and Wally accepts.

A week later, Wally is heading to May's house. Since the beginning of their romantic relationship, the two had sex  
twice a day, which felt addicted to them. They did it different places such as Petalburg Woods and May's house.

Anyway, Wally makes it to May's house and he knocks on the door. Seconds later, May opens it and smiles.

"Let's get started, shall we?" May said.

"What do you want us to do first, love?" Wally asked as he walked in before closing the door.

Locking the door, May replies, "A 69."

"69 it is," Wally said.

The trainers head upstairs for some fun.

The End


End file.
